


The God Of Calamity – Percy Jackson & Olympians x Noragami

by Nanasrbf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Annabeth still with percy, Crossover, Drew need more love, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, PjoxNoragami, Please don't hate my baby, Yato being Yato, a lil bit slowburn, but idk, i told you this fic wil have a death!chara, ldr? idk, you read that tags right?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: Rachel memberikan ramalan pada malam pesta antara Yunani dan Romawi. Perang telah usai, tapi tidak dengan ramalan. Semuanya tercengang, apalagi setelah mengetahui orang yang  ditunjuk secara langsung oleh Oracle.





	The God Of Calamity – Percy Jackson & Olympians x Noragami

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Percy Jackson & Olympians milik uncle Rick Riordan, sedangkan Noragami milik Adachitoka-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfict ini.  
> * Setting disini sesudah perang gaea, para pekemah Jupiter masih di perkemahan blasteran. mohon abaikan kalau ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan series Trials Of Apollo karena belum tamat, sekalian masih kepengen liat Apollo tetap jadi dewa.  
> *Oh ya, disini arwah Delphi sudah kembali ya. Jadi jangan kebingungan soal Delphi yang masih ditahan phyton apa gimana.
> 
> So let's enjoy it!

**Rachel dan ramalannya**

Perkemahan blasteran masih ramai setelah perang gaea usai. Semuanya tampak bahagia walau tak dipungkiri masih berbekas di hati tentang Leo yang tak kunjung kembali. Beberapa pekemah dari perkemahan Jupiter juga saling tertawa, tapi tolong jangan tanyakan humor gila di kabin anak-anak Ares atau Mars, ataupun Hermes.. selera humor mereka benar-benar diluar batas.

 

Chiron membagikan _s’more_ , rasanya benar-benar lezat. Will Solace muncul dengan gitar ditangan, lalu duduk disebelah Nico Di Angelo yang sudah kusam duluan. Pekemah lain tampak menggoda kedua anak itu, dan Percy masih terguncang karena Nico mengakui kalau dia bukanlah tipenya.

 

“Ngomong-ngomong, kita tahu kalau Nico dan Hazel adalah anak dari Hades. Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat bagaimana Hades mengklaim anak-anaknya,” celetuk Travis Stoll dengan santai, tapi benar-benar berpengaruh. Menyebut nama Hades di perkemahan blasteran, apalagi menyinggung anak-anaknya kadang bisa membuat hal-hal ajaib. Contohnya saja api perkemahan kini makin membara, membentuk bayangan seorang pria muka berminyak dengan jubah hitam; Hades.

 

“Ayah?” “Hades.” “Pluto.”

 

“Kau benar, anak Hermes,” suaranya membuat seluruh pekemah merinding, “ Aku memang belum mengklaim Nico dan Hazel seperti yang dilakukan orangtua kalian. Tapi dia anakku, aku memberinya kekuatan alam kubur, memberinya penglihatan kematian. tapi jika kau menginginkan klaim, akan kuberikan.”

 

Bayangan meluas, tentara zombie muncul dari bawah tanah kemudian memberi Nico dan Hazel mahkota tulang-belulang dihiasi bunga krisan. Setidaknya tanda Hades muncul diikuti bayangan kelam yang menyelimuti Nico dan Hazel.

 

“Nah! Ini Anak-anakkku, Nico Di Angelo dan Hazel Levesque, kuberkati kalian dari dunia kekuasaanku.”

 

Hades menghilang sedetik kemudian, diikuti tulang-belulang yang melebur ke tanah. Kedua anak Hades itu menepuk kening, ayah mereka memang benar-benar berbeda dari yang lain. Dan keheningan masih berlanjut sebelum Percy berdiri.

 

“Diklaim secara langsung, aku benar-benar iri.”

 

“Hei bung, kau anak tiga besar juga,” kata Sherman mengingatkan, tapi Percy justru merengut.

 

“Tapi ayahku tidak mengklaim sekeren itu. bayangkan saja, setelah hampir dibunuh Clarisse dan  muncul dari air dengan sinar kebiruan. Aku iri!”

 

“Tapi kau kan juga pernah melihat Frank di klaim Mars.”

 

“Apa aku harus ke Romawi dulu supaya di klaim Neptunus seperti itu?”

 

“Ingatkan aku kalau kau itu anak Poseidon, wujud Yunaninya, bukan Romawi,” sembur Nico yang makin membuat Percy nestapa. Annabeth menepuk-nepuk kepala Percy, Rachel tertawa melihat kelakuan temannya yang kekanakan. Anak-anak dari perkemahan Jupiter dan blasteran saling mengucapkan selamat, walaupun itu telat. Chiron yang tadinya diam turut tertawa dengan anak-anak didiknya.

 

Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi sebelum Rachel berdiri dan berjalan ditengah, menghadap seluruh pekemah baik dari kubu oranye maupun ungu. Tubuhnya membungkuk seakan ditinju dari berbagai arah,Tangannya terjulur, matanya memancar cahaya, asaphijau mengitari seluruh pekemah dengan tambahan aroma apek ular. Terbayang oleh seluruh pekemah ketika dia membuka mulut, tiga Rachel seakan muncul bersamaan dan berkata.

 

“ _Yang ditakdirkan akan menuju negeri matahari mencari kelompok kuat yang terbuang untuk menemukan penjaga yang hilang. Satu dari temanmu berkhianat dalam kebenaran, yang mati kembali mencicipi kehidupan hingga hubungan menjadi penentu hidupnya. yang mencinta mempermainkan takdir, yang terkutuk membuat persephone memberi berkatnya sebagai akhir.”_

Asap hijau melilit dua pekemah, Percy Jackson dan Jason Grace. Semua orang tercengang, luka belum sepenuhnya sembuh tapi sudah ditunjuk melakukan misi lagi. Piper baru saja bangkit, tapi kabut hijau membuat batasan hingga kedua pemuda itu dihadapkan dengan Rachel.

Dan Rachel kolaps setelah cahaya hijau kembali masuk ke mulutnya. Para pekemah dari kabin Apollo langsung mengangkat Rachel ke ruang kesehatan, memberinya berbagai macam aroma yang bisa menyadarkan.

 

Selebihnya kini menatap Percy dan Jason dengan pandangan antara kasihan, kagum, ada pula yang terang-terangan bilang ‘ _nasib kalian apes banget sih.’_ Jangan tanyakan itu dari kabin berapa, pastinya yang main api dengan istri Hephaestus.

 

Percy ingin hidup damai setelah perang melawan Gaea, tapi sepertinya takdir tidak selalu baik dengannya.  Tidak ada tenggat waktu memang, tapi kenapa harus dia lagi.

Percy kadang ingin mengutuk para dewa, tapi lebih baik tidak usah dilakukan karena mereka pasti kelelahan.

 

“Chiron, apakah ini ramalan besar lagi?”

 

Chiron mengangkat bahu, tidak terlalu tahu dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia bahkan terlihat benar-benar kaget, belum bisa memprediksi apa yang ingin dipermainkan oleh takdir. Para Moirae melintas diatas perkemahan, menatap Percy dan Jason, lalu mengedipkan mata entah apa maksudnya, tapi itu benar-benar bikin kesal.

 

“Aku tidak terlalu tahu, tapi kalau seperti ini mungkin berhubungan dengan janjimu sendiri yang mengakui semua blasteran sekaligus janji Jason yang membuat semua dewa-dewi itu diakui, benar?”

 

“Aku mengatakan itu supaya mereka tidak merepotkan blasteran, tapi kalau seperti ini ya mau bagaimana lagi,” pasrah Percy sambil menatap Jason yang ikut membuang nafas pasrah, “Aku lupa kalau jadi blasteran itu berarti hidupmu bakal terus direpotin.”

 

“Sudahlah jangan mengeluh,” kini Jason menepuk pundak Percy, ditatapnya lagi koin dan pena yang menjadi senjata bagi kedua anak tiga besar itu. kemudian mereka melihat Nico yang balik menatap mereka.

 

“Ada apa? aku kan cuma makan s’more,” kata Nico yang dibalas senyum geli dari dua pemuda itu. masih tidak percaya kalau Nico sudah bisa tersenyum.

 

“Tidak ada. Ngomong-ngomong, mahkotamu awet ya.”

 

Setelah itu Nico melemparkan beberapa tulang-belulang kearah Jason dan Percy. Sekilas bayangan seorang gadis tertangkap dilirikan mata Percy, tapi tak usah dipedulikan. Will Solace langsung menghentikan Nico yang akan memanggil tulang lagi, berkata ini itu tentang perintah dokter dan sebagainya.

 

Piper dan Annabeth menghampiri kekasih mereka dengan terburu-buru. Percy entah kenapa merasa Annabeth kini tampak mungil, padahal kalau diingat beberapa tahun lalu, gadis itu lebih tinggi darinya hingga membuat Percy sedikit terintimidasi.

 

“Kalian benar-benar ingin mengambil misi itu?”

 

**:: :: ::**

 

Baik Percy maupun Jason sama-sama tidak bisa tidur.

 

Keduanya menghabiskan malam di pantai Long Island sambil berpikir mengenai ramalan. Emas imperial dan perunggu langit saling digenggam, kemudian ombak dan angin seakan mencoba menenangkan. 

 

“Bung, kurasa Annabeth ada benarnya juga,” ujar Percy sambil memainkan pena ditangannya. Jason menghela nafas, “Maksudmu?”

 

“Kenapa kita harus repot-repot lagi setelah perang? Aku ingin hidup tenang,” keluhnya lagi. Jason memahami perasaan Percy; dia juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Jason sudah meyakinkan diri, jadi anak blasteran apalagi dari tiga besar itu sulit, apalagi yang berhubungan dengan Zeus dan Poseidon.

 

“Kadang aku ingin jadi anak Hades, tapi sepertinya Hades akan mencampakkanku seperti Hera melempar Hephaestus dari gunung Olympus, jika aku anaknya.”

 

Jason ingin tertawa, tapi rasanya nanti malah makin membuat Percy sedih. Kedua orang itu saling terdiam, kembali memikirkan perkataan Annabeth dan Piper yang mengkhawatirkan mereka.

 

_“Aku mendapatkan mimpi aneh, tentang kalian berdua yang pergi ke negeri matahari.  Tapi semuanya kabur, tidak seperti biasanya, kami..kami takut akan terjadi sesuatu..”_

 

“Kutebak kalian masih memikirkan ramalan aneh itu, benar?”

 

Keduanya terlonjak,  mata mereka melebar ketika mendapati Drew Tanaka yang duduk santai ditengah, “Hei, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti aku ini hantu?”

 

“Kau mengagetkan kami, Drew!”

 

“Oh, ok, aku minta maaf sudah lancang,” kata Drew yang kini membuka kain yang dia pakai dan menyajikan beberapa kue-kue kecil. dia kembali menatap Jason dan Percy begantian, “Kenapa diam? Makanlah. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak menaruh racun apapun.”

 

“Kau pasti bukan Drew. Drew Tanaka itu pongah, sukanya ngatur, menyebalka—Aw! Kenapa kau memukulku?”

 

“Kau yang menyebalkan, Percy Jackson,” Drew kembali memukul Percy untuk kesekian kali, lalu berhenti setelah Jason mencoba melerai. Baik Jason maupun Percy saling menatap, ada apa gerangan putri Aphrodite yang satu ini datang kesini.

 

“Negeri matahari, Negeri Apollo, Jepang.”

 

“Eh, tungg—Apa?”

 

“Maafkan aku, tapi aku sempat bermimpi beberapa hari lalu, setelah perang gaea,” jelas Drew yang diiringi helaan nafas seakan itu hal yang terberat, “Aku tidak menyangka Piper kuat sekali menerima mimpi lebih buruk dari ini.”

 

“Drew, kenapa kau tidak bercerita pada Chiron?”

 

Drew mengangkat bahu, ditatapnya s’more yang telah dipanggang dan mengigitnya pelan, “Ketika aku ingin berkata hal ini pada Chiron, dia malah pergi karena dipanggil Dyonisus. Menyebalkan ya kalau kau bukan pahlawan yang dianggap.”

 

Oh ok, Jason dan Percy lain kali harus membuat daftar baru mengenai cara agar tidak ada lagi demigod yang merasa terkucilkan. Dilihat sekilas, Drew Tanaka  memang punya tampilan menarik dengan wajah perpaduan amerika dan asia, terlihat cantik serta imut disaat bersamaan. Tapi hati kedua pemuda itu sudah dikunci dengan rantai yang tak pernah putus, mereka masih sayang nyawa kalau-kalau bermasalah dengan pacar sendiri.

 

“Drew, kau juga pahlawan. Kita semua pahlawan.”

 

“Terserahlah, tapi yang penting ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan,” wajah Drew sangat serius , sampai-sampai Percy dan Jason merasa kalau sedang di pengadilan tinggi.

 

“Negeri matahari itu Jepang. Semoga kalian berhasil disana.”

 

**:: :: ::**

 

Naik kuda terbang atau pesawat?

 

Percy dan Jason lebih suka naik kuda mereka dibanding pesawat. Tapi sepertinya satu dewa tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Apollo, dengan santainya mengatakan kalau dia ingin ke Jepang untuk berlibur. Katanya banyak haiku dan ragam budaya yang menguatkan kekuatannya, apalagi mengingat Jepang disebut juga dengan negeri matahari terbit.

 

“Penerbangan ke Jepang, aku harap disleksiaku tidak tambah parah,” curhat Percy sambil menatap bentuk awan yang beragam. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat manusia dari atas sana, apakah melihat burung elang, helicopter, atau sebagainya.

 

“Bahasa inggris saja aku masih mengeja, semoga Athena kali ini mau memberkati kita dengan kepintarannya,” ucap Percy yang kini mengadah kearah langit, berharap Athena mendengarkan calon menantunya ini.

 

“Tidak usah dipikirkan. Kalian pasti akan mengerti sendiri, tidakkah kalian sadar ketika ditukar dengan Hera beberapa waktu yang lalu?”

 

Apollo dengan santai meneguk nektar layaknya mencicipi segelas wine. Jason dan Percy saling berpandangan, mulai teringat bagaimana mereka ditukarkan dalam dua budaya berbeda. Semoga kali ini semuanya sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu saja _;_ harap Percy dan Jason dalam hati.

 

“Yap..sudah sampai, hush!”

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAA”

Dengan otomatis, Jason dan Percy terlempar dari mobil terbang setinggi ratusan meter. Jason memegangi Percy dan turun perlahan. Keduanya menyempatkan diri menyumpahi Apollo tiba-tiba tertabrak pesawat yang melintas.

 

Bugh!

 

Suara bedebum dari atap apartement mengawali pendaratan tak mulus karena angin sepertinya sedang ingin menjahili kedua demigod ini. bersyukur keduanya setengah dewa, kalau tidak pasti seluruh tulang ini hancur seketika, minimal patah tulang berat yang memungkinkan tidak lagi benar sambungan urat dan tulang. Baju ungu dan oranye mereka compang-camping, koin dan pedang masih tersimpan dalam saku celana jeans. Keduanya saling melirik, kemudian menatap sekitar. Beberapa orang memandang kedua pemuda itu bingung,

 

“Kalian tidak apa?”

 

Seorang wanita muda dengan seragam menghampiri dua anak blasteran ini. Jason dan Percy kagum sejenak, baru jatuh disuguhi yang manis itu luar biasa nikmatnya. Tapi wanita itu tetap bertanya, hingga keduanya berkata kalau tidak apa-apa dengan keadaan mereka.

 

“Ah, tidak apa..”

 

“Kalian jatuh dari lantai tiga tapi baik-baik saja?”

 

“Tent—Tunggu,” Percy dan Jason lagi-lagi kaget, “Kau melihat kami jatuh?”

 

“Tentu saja! kalian naik kendaraan seperti SUV warna kuning tapi dia terbang, kemudian kalian dijatuhkan dan mendarat di atap apartementku, tapi baik tetangga maupun orang disekitar yang Cuma lewat malah bilang kalian berdua hanya jatuh tiba-tiba di jalan. Bagaimana aku tidak bingung?”

 

“Ngomong-ngomong, aku Hiyori.”

 

Setelah berkenalan secara layak, Percy berpikir kabut benar-benar ajaib memainkan fungsinya. Lagi-lagi beragam pikiran muncul dalam otaknya, anak ini bisa menembus kabut? Sebenarnya dia ini apa? tidak ada tanda-tanda dia anak blasteran, dia benar-benar manusia.. atau jangan-jangan dia ini seperti Rachel?

 

“Hiyori awas!”

Percy menarik pinggang Hiyori beberapa monster yang hampir saja memakannya. Jason melirik kearah Percy yang kini mengangguk. Baru saja kedua orang ini ingin mengeluarkan pedang, seekor singa melompat dari satu gedung menuju ke  monster tersebut.

 

“ _Gaiki!_ ”

Satu pistol muncul diikuti dua tembakan mengenai sayap monster-monster.

“ _Suki!_ ”

Tiga tembakan lagi dan Percy dapat melihat rambut pirang panjang milik wanita dengan pakaian ala tentara dalam versi lebih seksi. Dan terakhir, wanita itu melompati monster.

 

“ _Saiki!_ ”

 

“Wahai makhluk yang bermaksud menodai tanah terbitnya matahari ini!

Dengan kedatanganku, Bishamonten, yang membawa Saiki.. akan kulenyapkan noda yang kau buat!  Hancurlah!”

 

Pedang panjang menebas beberapa monster hingga terurai, diikuti lambang kehancuran yang melenyapkan keberadaan. Hiyori terdiam, wanita pirang tadi menatap Hiyori sekali lagi, barulah dia kembali menaiki singa hingga hilang dibalik awan.

 

Percy dan Jason tidak berkutik.

 

 

**:: :: ::**

 

“Sake manis?”

 

“Sabo Dango Shiruko?”

 

“Kenapa kalian merapalkan seluruh nama makanannya?”

 

Hiyori menatap dua pemuda aneh ini bergantian. Detik berikutnya, suara langkah kaki terdengar buru-buru. “HIYORIIIIINNNN~~~~~”

 

Pluk!

 

Satu gadis lagi, dengan tampilan imut yang sekilas membuat Percy dan Jason termenung.

 

“MANIS BANGET!”

 

“Eh, siapa ini? halo, aku Kofuku. Ah, yang disana itu Daikoku!”

 

Percy dan Jason sontak saling berebut untuk berjabat tangan. Tangan sehalus sutra ini terasa nyaman dalam genggaman, seakan ditakdirkan untuk dilindungi sepanjang usia. Kofuku menatap dua orang baru ini, sekilas dia merasakan ada aura lain yang terasa diantara mereka. Daikoku muncul beberapa menit kemudian dan menyuguhkan beberapa makanan yang ada.

 

“Jarang sekali muncul wajah-wajah amerika seperti kalian, eh—Hiyori- _chan,_ dimana tubuhmu?”

 

Jason yang pertama kali sadar kalau ada yang aneh. Ekor merah menari-nari dibelakang Hiyori, sepertinya gadis itu biasa saja dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi yang membuat kedua orang ini kaget, tubuh Hiyori tertidur lelap di dekat pintu.

 

“K-kau.. ini apa?”

 

“Hidup segan mati tak mau.”

 

“ENAK SAJA! AKU MASIH MANUSIA, DAIKOKU- _SAN_!”

 

Dan pertengkaran dimulai. Jason mendekati Kofuku, mencari jawaban lain dari apa yang dia perhatikan hari ini. nasib jelek menimpa mereka berdua di hari pertama menginjak—dilemparkan ke Jepang— sudah disuguhi pemandangan seorang wanita pirang mengendarai singa dan menembaki monster dengan mantra atau apalah yang dia ucapkan. Percy dapat melihat keresahan yang ada di wajah Jason, apalagi dengan keraguan pemuda itu untuk sekedar bertanya pada gadis kecil yang tidak lebih dari 15 tahun.

 

Dari kejauhan, dua pria berbeda umur tengah saling bertengkar. Percy dan Jason memperhatikan, mereka terlihat benar-benar akrab walaupun dalam keadaan seperti demikian. Hiyori mengikuti arah pandang, wajahnya berubah ceria, tapi keduluan Kofuku yang berlari dan memeluk mereka.

 

“Mereka..siapa?”

 

“Kau bisa melihat Yukine?”

 

“Jason, lihat kesana!”

 

Percy menarik Jason keluar dan membuka tutup penanya. Jason pun demikian, dia melempar koin hingga pedang panjang itu muncul dari atas diiringi petir kecil di dekatnya. keduanya berlari, mengatur posisi, membuat formasi. Percy berlari mendekati monster, mencoba memperkirakan bagian mana yang lebih dulu bisa ditebas. tangannya terulur, mencoba berkonsentrasi mengenai apa yang ada di hadapan.

 

Jason memulai tebasan di punggung monster, kekuatannya dalam mengendalikan angin sangat baik dimanfaatkan. Monster itu terlihat menggeliat, seakan darah dalam tubuhnya menggelegak. Jason lama sekali memperhatikan hingga Percy memberikannya kode untuk memanggil petir. Tubuh monster yang kian membengkak langsung terbelah sambaran petir yang dipanggil. Baik Hiyori, pria asing tadi, maupun Kofuku terdiam. Semuanya menatap kedua blasteran ini antara kagum dan takut; keduanya bisa juga dikombinasikan.

 

“Kalian.. sebenarnya siapa?”

 

“Bukankah kami yang seharusnya bertanya ke kalian?”

 

“Oh, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di dalam.”

 

Pria asing dengan anak kecil berambut pirang mengikuti Hiyori dan yang lainnya ke dalam. Percy dan Jason masih curiga, tapi tetap berusaha biasa saja untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Daikoku mengisap rokoknya tenang, Hiyori masih dengan ekor merah yang menari-nari di belakang, serta Kofuku yang menumpahkan teh hijau. Arah pandang Percy dan Jason bertemu dengan dua orang baru yang masih menatap bingung dan curiga disaat bersamaan.

 

“Bisakah kalian jelaskan hal ini padaku? Pertama, kalian berdua sebenarnya siapa, kenapa kalian bisa berada disini, dan lebih utama lagi, kenapa kalian membawa senjata dibalik koin dan pena?”

 

Percy mengembalikan pedangnya ke bentuk pena, diikuti Jason yang kembali melempar koinnya, “Aku dan dia Demigod. Namaku Percy Jackson, putra Poseidon. Sedangkan dia Jason Grace, Putra Jupiter.”

 

“Dem—Apa?”

 

“Demigod,” sambung Jason. “Manusia setengah dewa.”

 

“Kami kesini untuk menjalani misi,” jelasnya diikuti ramalan yang disampaikan Rachel. Sepanjang cerita, Percy dapat melihat semuanya yang fokus memperhatikan, termasuk Kofuku yang berusaha tidak tertawa dan Daikoku yang menepuk kening paham. Ingin rasanya Percy bertanya ada apa, tapi dia merasa bingung bagaimana cara mengatakannya.

 

“Selamat kalau begitu,” ucap Yato santai, “Kalian sudah menemui Dewa kesialan.”

 

“Maksudnya kau?”

 

“Bukanlah,” tegas Yato. Dia melirik kearah Kofuku yang menahan tawa, “Tuh. Dewa kesialannya, Kofuku.”

 

“ _WHAT?!”_

 

“Sulit dipercaya memang kalau melihat sekilas. Tapi dia benar-benar dewa kesialan, tepatnya kesialan dalam bisnis.”  


Jepang memang membingungkan. Percy dan Jason terus berusaha meyakinkan diri untuk tidak berteriak iri setiap kali diceritakan mengenai Jepang. Baiklah, semuanya diawali dengan Yato yang menjelaskan kalau disini tidak ada namanya blasteran atau apapun namanya. Kedua orang itu diajak berbicara tanpa adanya _shinki_ di sekitar. Baik Percy maupun Jason cukup tercengang kalau _shinki_ itu adalah arwah yang masih ingin hidup kemudian menjadi orang paling dipercaya dewa-dewi di Jepang.

 

“Newyork dan Jepang bukanlah jarak yang dekat. Kusarankan kalian menginap dulu,” tawar Daikoku saat melihat tampilan capek kedua pemuda ini. setidaknya biarkan mereka beristirahat sebelum melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hi! i'm back!  
> well miss me, everyone? hell no? how sad  
> tbh i found this draft and i re-read again, and guess what? MY BRAIN SAY "LET'S PUBLISH IT NO MATTER WHAT YOU ALREADY WRITE IT! C'MON GURL! YOU NEED TO BE PRODUCTIVE LIKE YOUR FRIENDS!"  
> and finally, i make it. you must know that i love everyone who read my fanfict, ofcourse whoever you are, if you read this, you must know that I L O V E Y O U!
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!


End file.
